Sweet Sentimental Fool
by RuikaRose
Summary: Ka. After announcing that he and L are dating to the rest of the Kira Taskforce team, Raito finds himself caught between work, his affectionate lover and the unwanted attention of his workmates. Comedy with some romance. LxLight pairing.


**AN: You know those people you've met once or twice before whose names you can't remember but somehow you still end up acknowledging and holding reasonable conversations with? I've decided I like those people. :)**

**I was heading home today after a long Friday at school, and my head was hurting, which isn't common for me. I really wasn't looking forward to the cramped tram ride home but I happened to run into a girl I met through a friend a while ago, and she was so sweet! She distracted me by talking about things we both knew and loved, and before I knew it I was home. I can't thank you because I don't know your name, but you gave me the energy to write this fanfiction today!**

******_......................................................................._**  


Seated at his desk, Raito tried desperately to focus on his paperwork. Occasionally his pen slowed and he glanced at the source of his distraction, who appeared perfectly comfortable sitting beside him, their bodies mere inches apart.

The other members of the Kira Taskforce team had arranged themselves on the other side of the desk and watched on silently. Since Raito and L had announced that they had decided to date, they had abandoned their work to stare at the new couple, no doubt waiting for something to happen.

Raito gave L a pointed look, trying to signal for him to move away, but the detective simply stared back at him expressionlessly. Finally he placed one slender hand lightly on the desk and pulled his wheeled office chair closer to his lover. Their shoulders touching now, L gave Raito a happy smile.

Involuntarily the youth blushed. Meeting his father's gaze across the table, his eyes pleaded for him to help. Yagami-san simply smiled at him in amusement.

Deciding he had to take charge of the situation himself, Raito slammed his palms on the surface of the desk loudly, standing up. "I'm going to get some coffee!"

Noticing his lover's attempt at flight, L tugged at his elbow gently, his face saddened. Not missing a beat, Raito sat down again quickly. "Matsuda's going to get me some coffee!"

"Eh?" The man in question's head lifted slightly from where it had rested on his folded arms, suddenly confused.

"Oh yes, you should help them out where you can, Matsuda." Mogi clapped a hand on his back, watching as L turned in his chair to rub his forehead against Raito's shoulder affectionately. "Don't worry; I'll tell you what you missed when you get back."

More than a little reluctantly Matsuda rose and left the room.

Raito was torn between glaring at the older man and basking in L's attention. The conflict of emotions that played across his face only served as further entertainment for Mogi and Yagami-san.

Enjoying himself thoroughly, Mogi decided to tease him a little. "So, Yagami-san, you've given them your blessing? I'd always thought you were the traditional type."

"Well, you know," Yagami-san replied in a serious voice. "They are quite aesthetically pleasing."

"Dad!" Raito blushed furiously.

"Aren't we just," L spoke, tilting his head upwards and kissing Raito on the cheek.

"L!" The blush deepened.

"Matsuda?" came a confused voice. Matsuda had returned, carefully holding a cup and saucer. He walked slowly and his brow was furrowed with concentration.

"Idiot," Raito and Mogi chorused.

Used to this kind of treatment from his workmates Matsuda ignored their remark and placed the saucer on the desk with a flourish. Pleased that he had managed to avoid another potential disaster he smiled contentedly and returned to his seat, propping his elbow on the table.

"So when they came to you to ask your permission, you were completely fine with it?" Mogi addressed the chief once more.

"It certainly didn't come as a surprise. The attachment between them was clear." Yagami-san replied without hesitation.

"Yes, quite obvious." Mogi mused.

"It got to the point where I was really just counting the days. I had thought my son would have the courage to admit his feelings much earlier though," the older man sighed. "And I gave him so many opportunities…"

"So, _so_ many opportunities."

His irritation and embarrassment coming to a head, Raito slammed his palms on the surface of the desk loudly, standing up again. "I'm going to get some cake!"

Still seated L reached for his lover's hand and held it within his own. "No you're not."

His face flushing slightly, Raito sat back down. "No, I'm not," he murmured to no one in particular, their entwined fingers now holding his complete attention.

"Oh, my," Mogi commented after a few moments of silence. "How unexpectedly sentimental your son is, Chief."

"Raito is very cute!" Matsuda beamed. A pointed stare from Mogi forced him to amend his statement. "I mean, sometimes…"

"Yes," Yagami-san agreed, appearing to consider the couple across from him. "Quite an idiot, isn't he."

"Oh undoubtedly," Mogi nodded.

"Yup," Matsuda said with uncharacteristic certainty.

"Hey!" Raito protested. "What do you mean by that?!" His growing annoyance disappeared instantly when his boyfriend tugged at his arm. He looked down at him, his expression attentive. "Yes, L?"

"Raito, I didn't get my cake," the detective told him seriously. Raito fell silent, considering this new dilemma.

"Aaand that's why you're an idiot," Mogi informed him.

"I've got no clue what you're talking about."

The older man grinned at him. He leaned forward and picked up the as-of-yet untouched coffee cup, taking a sip before he explained. "Well, right now you're worrying about whether to stand and get Ryuzaki the cake yourself and leave him momentarily unhappy that you're not by his side, or to stay beside him and make him go without the enjoyment he would get from eating said cake. What makes you an idiot," he paused for a moment to take another sip. "Is that you worry about this when there is a perfectly good Watari to take care of it."

"…ah." Raito could not reply.

"So Ryuzaki's the dominant one in the relationship…" Matsuda thought aloud.

"Definitely," Mogi and Yagami-san spoke in unison.

Raito lowered his head and covered his face in his hands. L, having had his cake brought to him by the diligent Watari, rubbed his lover's back absentmindedly as he enjoyed the dessert. "I can't believe this…"

Finishing his coffee, Mogi placed the cup easily on the saucer and handed it to a surprised Matsuda. "Please, believe it," he said with a smile.

Suffering from the abuse of his friends and faced with the growing suspicion that his work may remain untouched, Raito slammed his palms on the surface of the desk loudly, standing up. "I'm going to get some privacy!"

Before L had the chance to stop him, Raito placed one arm under the slender man's knees and another around his back, lifting him up with ease. "Don't start; you're coming with me!"

The three men left behind could only watch with amazement as he carried him out of the room, shutting the door emphatically behind him. After a few moments of silence Yagami-san and Mogi turned their attention to the papers that were still strewn across the desk, and Matsuda stood to dispose of the empty cup in his hands.

"…such an idiot," Yagami-san said, picking up a pen and making notes on some of the pages.

"I don't know where he got it from," Mogi added, beginning to sort them into several neat piles.

"It's a cute kind of foolishness, though," Matsuda smiled good-naturedly and headed to the kitchen.

**_......................................................................._**

**AN: They all gang up on him, poor Raito. :)**

**I think I can truly say it's an achievement to not have Matsuda falling over for the first time in one of my stories. Believe me, I was tempted.**


End file.
